the terrible hiccups
by timelady22
Summary: I don't own doctor who BBC owns it this for pure laughs and I hope you all like it this my first one-off I hope you all like it


The terrible hiccups

One day while the Doctor and Rose where relaxing in the Tardis, The Doctor got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Rose.

"I'm going to the kitchen." said The Doctor, "You need anything?"

"Just some water please."

"Ok" The Doctor then left.

-:-

Two minutes later the Doctor came back with a hand full of bananas and the glass of water Rose had asked for.

"Here you go Rose." he smiled as he handed the glass to Rose.

"Thank you Doctor." Rose smiled back as she took a sip of the water.

"Your welcome Rose." He sat next to Rose and started to peel one of the banana's and ate it a little too fast. He started to peel the next banana.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Rose.

"Don't know." said The Doctor, then he took a bite of the banana and ate it to fast.

"Hey Doctor!" Rose yelled

"Yes?"

"Slow down or you will choke." Rose urged him.

"Ok" said the Doctor, when all of a sudden ….. hic.

"Are you ok Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I'm ok." said the Doctor … hic.

"Was that a hiccup?" asked Rose

"No." he lied.

"Look at me Doctor," Rose urged him, "turn around and look at me."

Rose just looked at the Doctor, she didn't say anything she just stared at him. "Tell me the truth Doctor."

"No!" said the Doctor.

"Fine." said Rose "I know a way to find out the truth."

"How?" the Doctor asked intrigued..

"Count from one through to ten." said Rose.

"Ok!" said the Doctor. "One, two, three, four, five, hic, six, seven, eight, nine, hic ten."

"I was right! Doctor you do have the hiccups." Rose announced

"Ok Rose you, hic, got me." The Doctor admitted. "I, hic do have the, hic, hiccups. Can you help me, Ro-hic-se?"

"Help you with what?" Rose teased.

"Can you, hic, help me, ge-hic-t rid of these hiccups, plea-hic-se." begged The Doctor.

"Ok" said Rose. "First things first Doctor,."

"What?" he said.

"I never thought that TimeLords could get the hiccups." laughed Rose.

"Stop, lau-hic-ghing at, hic, me." said The Doctor.

"Sorry." said Rose, whilst trying not to laugh.

"Ro-hic-se." The Doctor pleaded

"Yes Doctor?"

"Are you. go-hic-ing to help, hic, me or not?"

"Yes." said Rose.

-:-

"First lets try sucking on a lemon" Rose suggested.

"Ok" said the Doctor

Two minutes later….

"Did that work?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Try counting again."

"One, two, three, hic. No" said the Doctor.

Rose felt a smile sneak across her face. The Doctor looked so cute and helpless. She then let a giggle out.

"Oi! Stop, hic, laughing at, m-hic-e."

"Sorry Doctor, it's just…."

"Just, hic, what?"

"Your hiccups, they sound really cute." Rose blushed a little as she said it.

"They, sou-hic-nd like what?"

"They sound really cute, they have a really cute squeak to them." Rose poked her tongue out of the side of her mouth.

"Ha! Ha! Very, fun-hic-ny." said the Doctor. "So Rose, since suck-hic-ing lemons didn't wo-hic-rk. What next?"

"Ok Doctor, lets try drinking water with a straw while your ear's are covered with your fingers."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Trust me, my Mum has tried it now come on."

"Hic, ok." said the Doctor.

-:-

Rose picked up the glass of water the Doctor had brought in earlier. He had even put a straw in it. "Ok put your fingers in your ears, then drink all the water down as fast as you can."

"Ok, hic." The Doctor was getting sick of these hiccups now, he was starting to get a stitch in his sides.

Rose watched as the Doctor placed his fingers in his ears and then drank the water. A few moments later he had drained the glass. She nodded. The Doctor then took his fingers from his ears.

"Try counting again."

"One, two, three, four, five, hic. Nope." he shrugged

Rose placed her hand on his.

"What, hic, now?"

"Try holding your nose. Then take a big gulp of air, then close your mouth. Count to ten in your head and then swallow."

"Ok, hic." the Doctor nodded.

-:-

He pinched his nostrils together. Then he took a big gulp of air. He had to make sure his respatory system didn't kick in. He then counted to ten in his mind and then swallowed.

Rose crossed her fingers as she watched him.

"Ok, now count again." Rose told him.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, hic. Ok I am get-hic-ing sick of these hic-hic-ups now." he then got up and walked out of the console room.

-:-

Rose watched as he walked away. It had been funny at first, but now. The novelty had wore off. She had tried almost everything that her Mum did. There was just one thing left to try.

-:-

The Doctor reached the living room. He walked over to the large fireplace and placed his hands on the mantle piece. He had only ever had the hiccups once before. Three days he had them. He still didn't know how or why they had stopped they just had.

Hic..

He was getting a little worried now.

-:-

Rose left the console room and followed him. She knew where he would be.

She pushed open the door, she saw him standing at the fire. He heart sank a little. She was remembering a different fireplace where he had looked so sad. She shook the image from here mind. "Doctor." she whispered as she walked toward him.

"Ro-hic-se. What if I, hic, cant get rid of, hic these?"

Rose took a deep breath and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket.

-:-

The Doctor froze as Rose grabbed him. Then he felt her lips on his.

At first he did nothing and then he relaxed into it. Rose let go of his lapels and moved her hands to his hair. She moved her tongue across his lips. She lightly scratched his scalp.

The Doctor placed his one of his hands at the base of her back to push he closer and the other came to cup her face. He felt her tongue on his lips and he parted them.

His tongue came out and danced with Rose's tongue. After a few moments their hands were all over each other. Then Rose broke the kiss. Her lips were plump and red from the kiss. Her hair was messed up.

The Doctor was just as dishelved, his hair was well ruffled and his lips plump and red too. He took a deep breath. "That was, I-I-I , that was wow." he grinned.

Rose still had her hands in his hair and the Doctor had his hands on her back. "Mmmm."

"Rose can I ask you something?"

Rose nodded. She was still in awe, she had actually kissed him.

The Doctor was just about to ask her something when he realised. "They've gone Rose. The hiccups. There gone."

"Yeah they have." she smiled as she took her hands from his hair.

"You clever, clever girl Rose." he picked her up and swung her round and hugged her. "How did you do it?" he asked as he placed her back on her feet?

"Well the last resort to getting rid of hiccups is a shock or a fright." Rose smiled.

"Well it was a shock, but never a fright." he grinned back at her.

"So your cured then?"

"Yup." he popped the p.

"Ok then." Rose went to move from his embrace.

"Don't." he stopped her.

"Don't what?"

"Don't go, I mean what happens if they come back." he quirked his eyebrow.

"Oh, well I will just have to shock you again wont I." Rose winked.

-:-

The Doctor smiled. He was glad he had ate those Banana's quickly, because it had pushed them to do something they had both been longing to do for a long, long time.

THE END 


End file.
